plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cricket Star
|weapon/GW = Flaming Cricket Blaster |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Cricket Star GW2.png |health/GW2 = 200 |variant of/GW2 = All-Star |weapon/GW2 = Flaming Cricket Blaster |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare }} Cricket Star is a Super Rare fire variant of the All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description Although he'll claim otherwise, the Cricket Star doesn't actually know how to play cricket. In-game description The Flaming Cricket Blaster ignites Plants, dealing fire damage over time. AI Health Easy: 120 Normal: 160 Hard: 200 CRAAAAZY: 240 Primary weapon The Cricket Star uses the Flaming Cricket Blaster as his primary weapon. This is the fire version of the Football Cannon. It inflicts burns upon enemies in exchange for a lower damage output. It deals three to five normal and five to seven critical damage depending on how far the target is, and the burning effect deals five damage overtime. Abilities Weapon upgrades Rounder Cricket Ball Enhancements The cricket balls are given a good polish to make them more round resulting in less overheat friction. Overheat Fans The overheat fans provide a gentle breeze and reduce overheat time. Superheated Flaming Cricket Balls These superheated flaming cricket balls will cause extra damage. Strategies With The Cricket Star's fire abilities are better suited at taking on groups of plants. The Cricket Star should never focus on one target for too long, as it ruins the point of having fire damage, instead, the Cricket Star should spread around its damage letting the fire vanquish weakened plants or leaving it to teammates. However, if the situation arises, the Cricket Star is great for taking on most singular targets, as your high health and fire damage should do the trick. in addition, even if you get vanquished, the fire damage will likely finish off most plants. Against Amongst the other All-Star variants, the Cricket Star can actually be really dangerous. Its fire abilities can also make it a very annoying opponent to deal with, since you would always be taking fire damage from it from all ranges (this applies to all fire-variant characters). Remember, it's the fire variant of the All-Star, which means that the amount of damage his weapon impacts you, also adds the additional fire-damage with it. In just a few shots, it can take away about 15-25 HP from your health. The best way to deal with it is to take advantage of its slow movement speed and its lowered damage by taking pot-shots at it with the Peashooter. Cacti can also take advantage by staying back and lowering its already lowered damage and snipe it from a distance. The best way is for a Chomper to simply eat him instantly but be careful as he can shoot it down easily. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery File:Cricket.png|Stickerbook Trivia *The maximum number of shots it can fire from its weapon before the weapon overheats is 77. *Its weapon now emits fire in Garden Warfare 2. * Cricket Stars appears alongside with regular All-Stars on Garden Ops, on Crazy mode. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:All-Star variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Fire variants Category:Super Rare variants